Let's Be More Than This
by Therescuesfromboston
Summary: Jane is co-raising Jack with her best friend Maura and it was going great until the day that Jane met someone new. What will happen when Maura finds out that she might be losing Jane for another women? Will they be able to stay friends? Or maybe even more!-Rizzles. I would love to hear what you guys have to say :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

"One month?!" Jane was shocked! She was shocked and she was angry that her best friend would have to be gone for so long. "And you are going? Just like that?"

"I know Jane, but its work. I can't just decline it, it would be rude. Besides, it will be good for me. I will be able to gain some extra experience." Maura said as she laid her folded clothes on her bed.

She had received a call earlier that day in which she was asked to go to New York for a month. She had to be there as soon as possible. It was going to be hard to be away from home that long but the offer was really good.

"I know but one month is a lot of time… I'm going to miss you, that's all. And I'm sure little Jack is going to miss you too, isn't that right Jack?" Jane said playing around with the kid in her arms.

This wasn't something that Jane ever imagined for her life, co-raising a child with her best friend and loving doing so. Actually, she never in her life would have thought that her father's fiancé who just gave birth to her brother's baby would leave the newborn on Maura door steps in the night that Maura could have died in front of her eyes but that's what happened and she couldn't be happier.

"I know, I'm going to miss him too. But I know you guys will be fine. " Maura said placing a kiss on top of his head. "He is getting so big, I can't believe it's been two years already!"

"I know, right? Just look at him." Holding the kid she said that with a huge smile that went from on ear to the other. "He is the most beautiful kid in the world!"  
"Yes, he is." Maura said to a very proud Jane.

* * *

1 week later.

Jane felt like running. She didn't like running without Maura but she had the day to herself since Ma had Jack and she was already feeling lonely. She put on her work-out clothes, grabbed her keys and a bottle of water and left her apartment. After about a mile and a half running in the park, Jane realized that this only made her miss Maura even more. She felt even more lonely. Not that she didn't know that she wasn't loved or anything, she knew that. It was just that without Maura something was missing and she still had to go through three more weeks without her best friend.

Entering the coffee shop she smiled to herself when she noticed that there weren't that much people in the shop. The less people the quicker she would get her caffeine shot.

After making the order she looked around to see if there was any table available for her to sit at and drink her coffee. This wasn't something that she normally did. Any other time she would just get a take-away coffee but today she really didn't want to go home. Giving one last glance around she noticed a free table a few steps ahead. As she went to get it she bumped into someone walking behind her to get in line making Jane spill the hot coffee all over herself. Jane looked up and found the most apologetic ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She felt the coffee burn her arms and stomach and then she felt the women softly cleaning Jane's t-shirt as she apologized.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I didn't saw you coming!" The women said. Jane, who was trying her best not to show the pain, gave her a smile.

"It's no big deal, don't worry." Jane was not only uncomfortable with the whole situation but also with the fact that a complete stranger was cleaning her up. The other women caught the uncomfortable look on Jane's face and quickly finished cleaning up Jane's arms as fast as she could. Once done she looked back at Jane.

"I am really sorry for all this mess, please let me make it up to you." She was really sorry and Jane could see it but she didn't think it was necessary.

"No, I'm fine really, it was just a cup of coffee, don't worry." Jane said giving the women a shy smile. But the other women wouldn't give up.

"No I insist, I ruined you shirt, let me at least give you money to buy a new one."

"Thank you but it's really not necessary."

"Please, let me buy you a cup of coffee or whatever it was you were having then." She said giving Jane a little squeeze on the arm.

"Okay, if you really want to." Jane finally gave up. She sat at the free table while waiting for the women who was now making their order. While waiting she looked at the woman. She noticed that she was a good looking women, wearing tight dark jeans, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was black and wavy and went perfectly with her face. Her skin was pale but a good kind of pale and she had the bluest eyes Jane had ever seen. When the women was heading over to the table Jane realized what she had been thinking about and she wanted to slap herself for thinking like that about someone who's name she didn't even know yet. The woman sat down at the table with two cups of coffee and hands one over to Jane. They both just smile for a while and then Jane heard the other woman break the silence.

They sat there for an hour just talking. Jane didn't realized how long it had been until she saw people ordering lunch and then she remembered that she had to go back and get Jack for the afternoon. She felt bad for having to leave in such a hurry, especially when they were having such a good time.

"We should go out again some time."

The woman said passing through while Jane hold the door open for her.

"Yeah, we should. I had a great time, you know, burned and all." They both laugh at Jane's joke but the woman couldn't help it but feel guilty. Jane looked at her watch and to the women again. "I really need to go but I will give you a call some time." Jane said as she started to walk away. The other woman was leaving as well when she heard "I'm Jane by the way." The women smiled and quickly turned around to face Jane. "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kate." She smiled at Jane who smiled back at her.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you, Kate." And with that Jane left.

* * *

Once again,_Thank you so much to PinkGrrl._

___Reviews? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't really know anything about babies and two years don´t speak like that for sure. Just go with it?! :D **

******Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

A week had passed since Jane had met Kate and they had been out for drinks every night since then. Jane didn't know what to think at first when she received the phone call asking her out on a date. She had never been on a date with a woman before. Sure, she had found women attractive before and sometimes she could tell that some women had been interested in her as well but she had never been interested in anyone.

Jane was driving with Jake from daycare to Maura's house so that her Ma could take care of him. Normally she would take Jake home for dinner and then when he was sleeping she would go out with Kate. He wouldn't be alone, Angela was there to watch him until Jane got home or would sometimes stay over but Jane always tried to be home in time.

"Why are we going this way?" Jake asks while playing with his toy. For a two and a half year old baby he was a very smart little boy. He knew all the colors and could count to ten. He also recognized some places which they passed by every day like the toy store at the end of the street on their way to Jane's house from daycare, the big intercourse that always makes them lose twenty minutes or more on the way to the station and Jake's favorite, the big swing set in the big park on the way to Maura's house. Whenever they passed the park Jake face lights up because he knew he was going to see grandma and Maura but today he was confused because he thought he was going home with mommy.

"What's up buddy?" Jane asks over her shoulder to the obviously upset boy.

"We will see Maura and Grandma?"

"Well, kind off… Maura is still not back and you, little men, are having a sleep over at your grandma's." Jane said smiling to the infant on the back seat. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yeah, but where are you going?"

"I'm going out for dinner."

"I'm not going?" He asks shocked. Jane had to laugh at the way he asked.

"No buddy."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, because I am going out with someone that you don't know and I don't want you to meet her until I am sure I can trust her, okay?" She says knowing that the toddler wouldn't understand what she meant. He didn't respond and Jane notices he's a little sad.

"How about this, tomorrow morning I will pick you up really early and we will go out for a picnic. Would you like that?"

"And can we get an ice cream?" He asks smiling.

"Yes buddy, we can get ice-cream."

Jane pulls her car into Maura's driveway and jogs around the car to get Jake from the back seat. She rings the doorbell twice and as soon as Angela opens the door Jake immediately lets go of Jane's hand into his grandma's arms.

"Thank for doing this Ma." Jane says placing Jake's bag on the floor.

"You are welcome honey, just have a great time."

Over the past week Jane and Angela had developed a relationship that neither of them had expected. Jane found out that her mother was totally okay about gay marriage and that was something that both terrified and reassured Jane. That topic of conversation had come up out of nowhere the second night Jane went out with Kate. She remembers that she had drank some beers so she took a cab home. She tried not to make any noise but she found her mother in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water and suddenly they were talking about the date. She remembers that her mother had tears in her eyes when she was telling Jane that she loved her no matter whom she was with. Jane froze when she realized what her mother was trying to tell her and tried to explain that nothing serious was going on but Angela only nodded and muttered to herself on her way to the bedroom.

"I just always thought it would be with Maura._" _

_"_What Ma?" Jane asked not really listening.

"Goodnight honey."

"Hi" Jane said sitting down at the other side of the table." Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, hi. That's okay. I was early I guess." Kate said smiling. "So, ready to order?"

The rest of the dinner went well, they talked about their day and their family and Jane was trying to figure out whether or not to tell Kate the whole truth.

When the bill came they both wanted to pay and after several minutes of discussing they decided on Kate paying this time since she was the one that invited Jane out on the date and that Jane could pay it next time, which made Jane happy because it meant that there was going to be a next time. They decided to not eat dessert at the restaurant and instead they went to a pancake house just a few block away since Jane remembered it was Kate's favorite dessert.

After dessert they hung out for a few more hours walking and just talking about every single thing that came to mind like their favorite cartoons or the kind of people they used to date until it became a little too late for them to be out on the street so Jane suggested they would walk home and call it a night.

Reaching Kate's doorstep Kate started to climb the stairs when Jane froze in place.

"Don´t you want to come in? I will show you my house." Kate asked walking back to where Jane was standing.

"I had a really great time." Jane started. She was scared of what was going to happening next.

"Okay, me too." She said getting closer to Jane and noticing how uncomfortable she was.

"I…" Jane started only to be interrupted.

"Jane it's okay, you don´t have to come inside." She said rubbing Jane's arm and giving her shy smile as she turns around to open the door.

"It's just that I've never done this before." Jane said holding Kate's hand but not really looking at her.

"You've never been on a date before?!" Kate attempted to joke.

"Not with a woman, no." Jane laughs a little.

Kate moves closer to Jane and lifts her chin making Jane look her in the eyes. "It's okay, we don't need to rush this, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'll call you a cab and we can wait here or we can wait upstairs and I'll show you my house, that's up to you."

"Thank you." Kate started to open the door once again with Jane close behind.

Once inside Kate showed her apartment to Jane who was fascinated with the gigantic aquarium that divided the kitchen from the living room.

"Wow, this is amazing." She said pointing to the aquarium.

"Yeah, but it's a lot of work too." Kate said.

"I bet it does, it looks awesome. How many fish do you have?"

"About 20, 17 are goldfishes and the others are Betta fishes, they need a little more care than the others. "Come here" Kate holds her hand out for Jane who takes it delicately. Kate slowly moves to Jane's back and spoons her gently not smothering her but letting Jane know she was there. Taking Jane's hand that was in her own, she holds it up and points her finger to the closest one. "Her name his Amelia, she is a show off and broke most of the boys hearts. And there! She said pointing at another one. "That's Addison, she is a little shy but knows how to draw attention when she wants to."

"What, are they all named after an old girlfriend?" Jane said with a grin on her face.

"Yes actually, they are all named after people I know and that reminds me of them." Kate explained. "Like that one over there." She points to a goldfish hiding behind a rock." She doesn't have a name yet but I was thinking on calling her Jane, she is very shy but once she doesn't feel threatened she does amazing things."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Jane said turning around to look Kate in the eyes.

"Well, for start she is beautiful" Kate spoke softly "and funny, brave, she would do anything to protect the ones she cares about, and she's a terrible dancer for sure." She laughs. Jane hadn't noticed but they were slow dancing and Jane had her feet all over Kate's.

"Sorry" She managed to say laughing not breaking eye contact.

"It's okay, no one is perfect, right?" She said grinning.

"What, are you bad at something?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I can´t play any sport." She said a little embarrassed.

Jane laugh "That can´t be true."

"Oh it is, I suck at pretty much everything and even the ones that I don't completely suck at I still always lose. I don't like losing." Jane laughs again.

"What about something you're good at?" She asked

"I don't know, I'm a good cook and I'm good at my job I guess."

"Fair point." They both heard the cab honking and broke apart. "I guess my ride's here."

She went to get her jacket with Kate watching every move she made. She stopped at the door that was being held open by Kate. " Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jane didn't mean to make it sound like a question.

"Yes, and Jane, I really meant what I said you know. We can take this slow, I'll wait, you know?" Jane only nodded and caught Kate in a kiss that she was not expecting. Jane was holding her jacket in her left hand and had her right hand on the back of Kate's neck. Kate slowly placed her hands on Jane's waist and pulled her closer. They kissed until the cab honked again and Jane pulled away.

"I think you should add good kisser to the list." She said while walking way.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows I really appreciate. :')


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update and I will try to be quicker this time.

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

The next morning, Jane woke up early, prepared a basket with food and made her way to Maura's house to get Jake for the picnic that she promised him. Knowing that Jake was still sleeping, she went to the kitchen for some coffee only to find her mother already there making breakfast.

"Hi Ma." She said entering the kitchen.

"Hi honey, do you want some breakfast?" Angela asked already preparing Jane a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Sure, thanks." Jane said taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"So, how did your date go?" Angela said minutes later giving her the plate.

Jane tried to hide her happiness by giving her mother a shy smile. "I don't think that's any of your business." She said smirking.

Angela, who was placing a cup of fresh coffee on the table for Jane, immediately lifted it back up and pretended to put it away.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you." She said as fast as she could reaching out to get her coffee back. "It was good. We went to a nice restaurant, the food was good. She picked it out and then we went for dessert to a pancake house nearby." She stopped talking to take a big bite of her toast. It was the first time she talked about her date with Kate to her mother, to anyone actually, and she was really scared about what her family would think about it.

"Is that all?" Angela asked knowing that her daughter wasn't telling her everything.

"Maybe not." Jane said knowing that she was driving her mother crazy. "She showed me her house. "She said smiling.

"Okay, maybe that's too much information." Angela attempts to joke. She didn't know what to say. She wants her little girl to be happy but she doesn't know anything about gay relationships so she's trying to keep an open mind because deep down she knew that someday this was going to happen.

"I kissed her on my way out." Jane said looking down to the floor.

"Have you told her about Jake?" Angela asked.

"No, it´s really hard though. It's like every time I'm with her I feel like I'm hiding a big secret and that scares me a little because I want her to meet him but I don't want him to get hurt or put him in danger." Jane was really scared actually. She wanted Kate to know about Jake but she didn't know if she could trust her completely, or at least, not just yet.

"I understand. It's not just you that you have to think about now, it's also your kid and that can be very scary sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jane laughed. "Ma, I'm scared all the time. I'm always wondering if what I do will be good enough or if his life will be a complete mess because of me. Without Maura, half the time I wouldn't know what I'm doing." She said very proud for having a best friend like Maura.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will turn out fine." she reassured Jane making her way to the dishwasher.

Jane continued to eat her breakfast and noticed that Jake has been sleeping for a while now but then she remembers that he probably took a while settling down last night since he was with grandma.

"Can I ask you something Janie?" Angela said from the sink.

"I guess so." She says suspiciously by her mother's tone of voice.

"Was Kate…" She stopped to really think about what she was about to ask. "Have you ever kissed a woman? You know, before Kate." She said it a little embarrassed. She had thought about how it would it be if Jane dated another woman… Of course the woman would be Maura and she already loved her but she decided to never bring up that subject because even if they were a couple it was their business and it was on them to tell her.

"No! I mean no." She said a little shocked. "Why?"

"It's just that you never seemed that into woman before and now all of the sudden you have a girlfriend."

"Well, she is not my girlfriend. "She said. "I don't know Ma, I guess it's because it's different, I never had any serious relationship with anyone in my entire adult life. I mean Dean… I could never trust him again after everything that happened. And Casey, I don't even know what to say." She said taking a breath. "I'm tired of being alone, and this, whatever it is, that I have with Kate makes me feel happy, she makes me feel good about myself and that's what I want."

"What about Mau..." As if on cue Jane's phone rang and she excused herself from the room as soon as she saw who was calling her.

After a while Jane re-entered the kitchen this time with a very happy baby holding her hand.

"Look who I found awake?!"

"Morning" He said giving his grandma a big hug.

"Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

Jake nodded with a big smile and Angela gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"That's good, are you ready for breakfast?"

The kid nodded again and let Angela place him in his chair.

About an hour later they were all ready to go to the park. Jake was fed, dressed and more impatient than ever. Jane had invited her mother to join them, but Angela declined saying that she already had plans for the day.

"Was that Maura on the phone earlier?" She said placing the picnic blanket in the trunk of Jane's car.

"No." She said not giving her mother what she wanted.

"Was it work then?" She said playing dumb.

"No" Jane said in the same tone.

" Why don't you invite her for your picnic?" Jane looked from the trunk to the two years old baby at the back of the car and then to the trunk again.

"Jane, it will be fine." Angela says placing her hand on her daughters shoulder. " You obviously like her and you must trust her at least a little bit or you wouldn't even try to get to know her."

Jane felt like crying, she never thought that her mother could be this supportive.

"I just want you to be happy Janie."

Jane was looking at her mother trying to fight tears. _This 'raising a child thing' is really making me soft, _she though while receiving her mother's hug.

"Thank you Ma." She said pulling away. "But I've made my decision." She said while closing the trunk. " We will have another date tomorrow..." she was smiling." I will tell her then and see how it goes."

"Seems reasonable." Angela said. "I want to meet her soon though." She said with a little grin but deep down they both knew it was very much true. "I don't want someone dating my daughter without my full approval."

"I know Ma." Jane walked to the driver seat and opens the door. "We better get going, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, you two have fun." She said as a final goodbye to her daughter and grandson.

The ride to the park was calm. As soon as they got there Jake ran to the huge swing set and Jane was close behind always making sure he doesn't fall. They play at the swings for about an hour before Jake starts to get hungry so they picked up their stuff and found a place in the shade of a tree overlooking the lake which was nearby. After lunch they went to take a closer look at the lake and fed the ducks with their sandwich leftovers. Jane watched Jake near the water, his perfect little arms in the air dropping the crumbs, the way he smiles at the way the ducks eat from the water. It's at times like these that Jane wonders if life could be this simple forever. But still, something is missing…

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows I really appreciate. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

"I know I only know you for about two weeks but when I am with you I feel a whole different kind of feelings that I never felt before and I hope that what I have to tell you doesn't scare you because I'm really enjoying having you in my life, for so little it has been, but this is really important and… Ugh, Jane why can't you be normal?!" She grumbles throwing her hair towel on the bed. Jane was now only wearing underwear and a towel standing in front of the closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear for her date with Kate.

But more important than that she was trying to figure out how she was going to tell Kate about Jake. She had been thinking of different scenarios and they all pretty much end up the same way: dumped in the middle of the restaurant or slapped in the middle of the street. Either way, she was running out of time so she picked up the first shirt in her wardrobe that happened to be her favorite one, a pair of jeans and a blazer and went to dry her hair. Ten minutes later she was ready and heading out to the restaurant.

When she got to the restaurant Kate wasn't there yet so she decided to go to the bar and get a drink to calm her nerves but one turned into two and when Kate finally arrived Jane was feeling a little bit out of herself.

The night was going good, they were doing small talk and telling each other funny stories that happened at work and Jane was questioning herself if she would ruin the night by telling Kate about Jake. With the thought that if she didn't do this now it would only get harder in the future, she took one last sip from her glass, and moved her chair closer to Kate. She took both Kate's hands in her own and placed them on the other woman's lap.

"I think we need to talk..." Jane began.

Kate was caught up with Jane's words and interrupted "Oh my God are you breaking up..." Kate asked with one finger pointing at both of them."...this?"

"No! " Jane responds as fast as she could. "No, I just ..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, proceed then. " She said with a little smirk.

"Okay. "Jane said smiling as well. "So I know I only know you for two weeks now and I'm trying to take things slow but..."

"Are you proposing?" Kate interrupted once again petrified.

"What? No! "Jane said laughing a little this time.

"I'm sorry! I just keep assuming what you are about to say and..."

"Then stop." She said grinning. She gave Kate a gentle kiss on the cheek before continuing.

"What I got to say is not bad, but I am not sure that it's going to be great neither." She said looking more serious. "It's something that ..." Jane really didn't know how to tell her.

"It's okay, it's not like you are moving to another country or something." She joked. "Are you?"

"Of course not." She said laughing but then she turned more serious again. "You remember when we met?" Kate nod." You remember that you invited me for lunch before I had to leave very suddenly?

"Yes I remember I invited you for a nice restaurant nearby and you said that you couldn't. Even while I offered to pay for it!" She said smirking

"Yeah, and then I basically ran out of the cafe." She says in the same tone of excitement as Kate. "That was 'cause I was late, because I had to go get my kid for lunch." She said slowly. She looked at Kate who was looking down at their intertwined fingers on her lap with a confused expression on her face. Jane waited a little longer before continuing. " I know that this may be a lot to take in but I felt like you deserved to know before our relation started to get more serious. I couldn't keep it secret much longer but I understand if you need some time or if you don't feel the same way anymore now..." Jane was cut off when Kate suddenly looked at her with surprise, shock and what it appeared to be fear. Kate immediately placed on of her hands on Jane's cheek.

"You think that I won't feel the same way about you anymore because you have a kid?" She asked sweetly and Jane looked away a little embarrassed. "You are crazy if you think that." She said a little flirty and placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips.

"So you are okay with that?" Jane asked a little surprised.

"Yes" She answered smiling. "It's just a little unexpected but it won't make me feel any different about you. " She said with an honest smile and Jane smiled back. "So, tell me all about him or her?"

"Really?" Jane asked. Kate noticed how Jane's face lit up and nodded smiling at her. Jane told her everything about Jake that she remembered. It even got to the point that she wondered if she was being too boring since she was talking about him the rest of dinner and now, on their way home, but Kate looked so interested that she just kept going. Somewhere along the way Kate said that she couldn't wait to meet him, but she didn't even realized she has done it, she just mentioned it and continued talking about the fascinating relationship between dogs and babies so she didn't understand why Jane started laughing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it was just something that you said." Jane said sweetly.

Kate pulled a face that said that she wouldn't remember what she just had said even if her life depended on it and then just smiled at Jane waiting for her to tell her.

"You said that you couldn't wait to meet Jake, I thought that was sweet." Jane said smiling down at Kate. Kate smiled back and wrapped her hand on Jane's arm. They reached Kate's building and Jane once again stopped at the first step. She didn't want the night to end but it was better that way.

"You don't want to come inside?" Kate offers. At this point she was standing a step higher than Jane and had both her hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Well I have work in the morning so I better get going."

"Oh, that's a shame because I have all of these rooms in my house which I didn't show you yet" She said playfully getting closer to Jane.

"Oh yeah like what?" She said in the same tone as Kate. She hadn't taken her hands out of her pockets and she was grinning while Kate teased her with very slow movements.

"Like my pantry." They both laugh. "My hallway closet." She said and Jane was so wrapped up in Kate's movements that she didn't dare move. "And my bedroom." Kate whispered in her ear. Jane pulled her into a kiss, it wasn't caring or soft like the last one that they shared. This one was full-on want and need like their lives depended on it. After some time they broke the kiss and stared at each other for a little, Jane then finally took her hands off Kate's waist, stroked her cheek with her thumb and grinningly said:

"Maybe next time." And with a final chaste kiss on Kate's lips she walked away.

* * *

**Happy New Year y'all! **

_**Reviews? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm _so_ sorry for the_ extremely_ late update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Maura is coming home today." Jane said smiling at Kate.

"I know." She said on the other side of the bed pulling the sheets a little bit tighter. "Jake is over the moon about it." She said through grind teeth. Kate knew Jane for about three weeks and Jake for only a bit longer than a week but she fell in love with him the second she met him. She knew that their relationship was moving a lot faster than normal but she wasn't scared at all. One thing that she had learned from all her failed relationships was to take chances, however when it came to this woman that she didn't even know yet, she felt jealous because she knew that she would never have such a good relation with Jake as the one that Maura shared with him.

"Her flight arrives at five so I will pick her up from the airport after work, then pick-up Jake from daycare and then we can all grab dinner at my place." Jane said excited totally missing the contempt on Kate's face.

"I didn't knew we were having dinner?"

"I told you we were having dinner when Maura arrived home again so that you two could get to know each other." She said a little confused.

"I know but I didn't realize it would be on the day of her arrival. I mean, won't she be tired or something?"

"You obviously don't know Maura." She said smiling at the thought of her best friend.

"Obviously." Kate said throwing the pillows in Jane direction hitting her in the face both times. Jane laughed, took her time fixing the pillows on the bed and then went after Kate to the kitchen where she was already starting on making breakfast. It was early so Jake was still sleeping and the house was quiet but not for long.

"What was that?" She asked snuggling Kate and placing her chin on her shoulder.

"What was what?" Kate asked as well a little more bitter.

"You're being silly, you know?" Jane said walking away from her feeling a little hurt.

"Am I?" Kate asked a little bit louder than she expected. After that they both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"I 'm sorry." Kate said looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, you're right. I am. I'm sorry." Jane only nodded and continued the search for milk in the fridge. Kate stayed in the same position a bit longer just staring at her beautiful girlfriend." It's just that..." She said much calmer but immediately regretting.

"What?" Jane asked with her head buried in the fridge still looking for the milk.

"Never mind" Kate answered turning around to continue what she was doing.

"Tell me." Jane said finally taking her head out of the fridge.

"I guess that I just don't understand the relationship between you two." She shared.

"We are best friends and have been for a long time and we are raising Jake together, what is so hard to understand?" She asked genuinely confused.

"I just think that it's weird that two best friends are raising a child together."

"Why is it weird?"

"I don't know, it just is… like if my best friend had a baby and was raising him by herself I wouldn't raise him with her, I would just give her my support and be there for whatever she needed but that was about it."

"I guess that just means that you are not Maura." Jane said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that." Kate shouts. "What I meant was... forget it."

"No, tell me."

"It's just the way you know her so well and everything, I just thought that maybe you two could have been... you know..." She said looking at Jane who gave her a questioning look. "A couple" She finally said with a look even more questionable than Jane's.

"What?" Jane asked looking kind of shocked.

"You're telling me that nothing ever happened between you two?"

"Of course not!" Jane said still surprised.

"And you never wanted something to happen?"

Suddenly Jane's expression changed to discomfort and worry, she didn't even know what to say or think. She wanted Kate to know that Maura was just her best friend and nothing has ever happened between the two of them but instead she slowly excused herself from the kitchen by telling Kate that it was getting late and she had to wake Jake up.

* * *

When five o'clock finally arrived Jane had done a lot of work back in bullpen. They spend the day filling paperwork since they didn't had any case so she tried to do as much paperwork as she could through the day so that she could leave early, which she had the privilege to do ever since she had Jake but she hardly ever used it.

She got up from her chair and was putting her blazer on when Frost caught her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes , why?" She asked while gathering her gun and badge from the desk drawer.

"It's just that you never go home early unless there's like an emergency, I thought that maybe Jake was sick or something."

"No, everything is fine." She said looking at her partner. "I'm just going to pick Maura from the airport." She said smiling at him.

"Doc's coming back today?" He asked smiling back.

"Finally, I don't know how much longer I could've put up with Pike!" Korsak intervened from behind his desk.

"That and the fact that we all missed her very much, right guys?" She said playfully while being serious at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but she's coming tomorrow right?" Frost said playful as well.

"Yes. Alright guys, see you tomorrow." She said rushing to the door.

* * *

Jane got to the airport at five thirty and was worried that Maura would already be there waiting for her but when she saw that Maura's flight was late she was relieved. It was five forty five and Maura's flight hadn't arrived yet. Jane was sitting in a chair in the waiting area playing with her phone almost falling asleep. She was so bored that she didn't notice people coming out of the arrival gates and Maura getting closer. She left her bags within a safe distance and sat quietly next to Jane.

"I expected a little more enthusiasm from someone you haven't seen in a month." She said grinning.

Jane immediately lifts her head up and smiles at Maura pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Maura, I'm sorry!" She said taking her time hugging her friend. "It's so good to see you!" She said finally breaking the hug.

"It's good to see you too!" She said smiling at Jane. "How is everything, how is Jake?" She asked "I've missed him so much."

"He hasn't stopped talking about you all month. Come on, let's go get him!" She said excited as she grabbed Maura hand with one of her own and her bags with the other.

* * *

So, did you like it? Let me know! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a good update right? The next will take a while though. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing!**

* * *

Kate arrived at Jane's apartment half an hour late because she had been stuck at work. Stopping at the door she heard laughter coming from inside the house that made her stomach crunch a little. She knelt down to get the key from under the doormat realizing for the first time that she didn't had a key of her own yet. She opened the door and placed her things away and then went to the kitchen where the voices where coming from. She heard Jake asking for more apple juice and a strange voice happily granting him his so wanted juice. She entered the kitchen and found the so known Maura holding Jake on the island; Jane was nearby cooking dinner. Her presence went unnoticed by everyone in the room so she walked further into the kitchen greeting everyone. Starting with Jane.

"Hi babe." She said giving Jane a long kiss. She turned to Maura, who was so surprised that her eyes could fall out of her orbits, and gave her hand.

"Hi, you must be Maura." Maura composed herself and shook her hand. "I'm Kate, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Maura said still shocked.

"Hi Jake." Kate said giving the boy a little rub on the back of the neck.

The little boy ignored her and continued to play with Maura's hair but Maura scolded him and he greeted Kate back with a genuine smile.

The dinner had gone as Jane thought it would be. All of them had been talking but it was a little awkward.

When Jake started to get a little cranky Jane was trying to get him to sleep but the little guy only wanted to go with Maura. It took him two bed time stories but he finally was calmly lying under the covers ready to sleep.

"I missed you." The boy said just as he was about to fell asleep.

"I've missed you too." Maura whispered and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight sweetheart."

Maura walked back to the living room where Jane and Kate were laughing at a story that Kate was telling. She took a while seeing them interact. Jane was sitting on the edge of the couch and Kate was sitting next to her. They were turned to each other and Kate was playing with one of Jane's curls, she watched as they kissed. When they finally pulled away Jane saw Maura out of the corner of her eye.

"That took a while." She said smiling at Maura who was trying to hide her discomfort.

"Yes, but I didn't mind." She said smiling. "Well, it's getting late, I should be going."

"Already? It's still early." Jane said smiling as an invitation for Maura to stay a bit longer.

"I know but I still have to unpack my bags and I was looking forward to go to work early in the morning."

"Yes, of course. I'll take you." Jane said already grabbing her keys and jacket.

The car ride to Maura's house was quiet. Jane answered questions, mostly about Kate, that Maura casually made. They pulled on Maura's drive way and Maura prepared to leave but Jane stopped her with a question Maura wasn't expecting.

"So, what do you think of her?" Jane asked looking a little embarrassed.

Maura face almost fell to the ground. Jane continued to look at her waiting for an answer but as minutes passed Maura still didn't had one.

"Your opinion is kind of important to me, Maura." She said.

"Oh, of course." Maura said starting to fidget. "Well, I don't really know her that well ..."

"But did you like her? You seemed a little off." Jane interrupted her. At this point they were both getting out of the car to get Maura's luggage from the trunk.

"I was a little surprised that's all." She justified.

"Huh. Okay." Jane waited for Maura to open the front door." Well, you will like her when you get to know her a little better."

"If you say so." Maura spoke a little down.

Jane noticed the sadness on her voice. She understands why Maura was acting like that, it was the same way Frankie reacted. He was surprised at first because his sister was dating a woman but once he realized that that was what Jane wanted and makes her happy he supported her, and so did Frost and Korsak. They never told her anything bad about it, they were just happy for her and Jane wanted Maura to be happy as well.

"Look, I know that this is a lot to take in but I'm happy, Kate makes me happy and I know I'm being selfish to ask you this but can you at least try to like her?" Jane said while dropping Maura's bags near the stairs.

Maura analyzed Jane's words carefully. She didn't know what to answer, or what she wanted to answer.

"Of course Jane. It's not that hard to understand." She said giving Jane a little smile.

Jane smiled back and then went near Maura in the kitchen.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." She said and hugged Maura. Maura hugged her back and tried to prolong it as long as she could so that Jane didn't noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I better get going." Jane broke the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. " She said as she walked out of the door."

Maura watched as Jane left, she went to get her baggage and moved it to the bedroom. As she went to her closet to change into something more comfortable she tried to find answers for all the questions that were running through her mind. She wondered when in the past month Jane had fallen in love with Kate. And Jake, he didn't seem to enjoy her company that much. And what about Angela, has she met her already, did she approve?

Somehow Maura felt betrayed, Jane had told her that she was seeing someone but not the gender. She wasn't prepared for this, all this time she had thought that Jane was straight. Why wouldn't she think that Jane was straight? Aside of their extreme close relationship she never had any reason to think that Jane was into women whatsoever. Because had she known, she would have never let her go.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry! I don't even know what to say to apologize for my very late update other that I'm terribly sorry! Hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my All Stars.**

* * *

Maura woke up the next morning when the alarm clock went off. She knew that she needed more rest but she wanted to get to work early so that she could start fixing all the mess Dr. Pike had probably made. She went to the bathroom and in less than half an hour she was ready to go. She decided to make some coffee to take with her. As she entered the kitchen she noticed Angela already making breakfast. As she went to get her coffee Angela greeted her.

"Oh, hi Maura." Angela said surprised to find Maura already up and pulled her in for a quick hug since it was the first time she saw her in a month. "What are you doing up so early, you must be tired?"

"I'm not that tired and I was looking forward to get to work early so that I can start organizing everything at the office."

"Well, at least have some breakfast." Angela smiled at Maura and started dishing up her meal.

"Thank you." Maura said taking a seat at the kitchen isle.

"How was your trip?" She asked placing Maura's breakfast in front of her.

"It was rather challenging but very interesting; I got the chance to work in a lot of different cases that are not very common here in Boston." Maura said. She really was happy that she had taken that opportunity.

"You had a good time then, that's great." Angela said smiling at Maura.

"Yes, I had. I mean, it was a little difficult being away from home all this time but it was rewarding."

"Have you seen them yet, I mean Jack, have you seen him yet?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I saw him yesterday; Jane and me went to pick him up from daycare after my arrival and went to have dinner at her place. He looked a little bigger and was in a good mood, it was really fun."

"Yeah, he was probably happy to see you, he really missed you." Angela said thinking about the special relationship that her grandson and Maura shared. She was thinking about how, if it wasn't for Maura, Jane hadn't taken that kind of responsibility this well and had probably lost her mind trying to figure it out all by herself. Angela was really proud of them doing an amazing job raising her grandson together when everyone else had abandoned him. "Wait, you said that you had dinner with Jane and Jack?" Angela asked looking confused.

"Yes, after we picked up Jack from daycare." Maura explained again.

"So, were you three alone or…?" Angela said hoping that Maura would get the hint. She was happy that Jane had finally found someone but she was also a little preoccupied with the reaction that other people might have, even though Jane had no problem coming out to her mother. It had been a little bit more difficult for Jane to introduce Kate to her friends and even though Angela noticed that their relationship was going very fast she felt that somehow Jane wasn't one hundred percent committed to it. That's why she was asking Maura if there only had been the three of them at dinner or if somebody else was there as well. If there's someone that Jane would be afraid of losing, that person would be Maura.

"No, Kate, Jane's partner, joined us as well." Maura said.

"Oh, you've met Kate, that's great." Angela tried to sound convincing. She waited for Maura's answer whom was confused by Angela statement.

"Yes, she looks like… a nice woman. Jane seems to care a lot about her."

"It looks like it." Angela said and regrets it seconds later when she saw the sadness on her face that Maura was trying to hide. "She really missed you, you know?"

Maura smiled politely and excused herself from the table.

She drove as fast as she was allowed to get to BPD. At least work was something that she could control in her life right now.

Two weeks had passed since Maura was back and everything was as normal as possible. Maura didn't spend as much time with Jane since she was busy with Kate but as least she had more time for Jack.

It was Friday afternoon and they had just solved a murder that had been bothering them all week. Maura had just finished filling in the final autopsy papers when she saw Jane walking into her office with two cups of coffee in her hand. Jane placed one of the coffees in front of Maura and waited with a goofy smile for her to take it which she did gratefully and thanked Jane.

Jane waited a few seconds before she grabbed a seat on one of Maura's chairs and then asked. "You got any plans for tomorrow night?"

Maura considered the question, there could be thousands of possibilities for what Jane was going to say next and Maura didn't know if she would like any of them. But it was Jane, what could go wrong.

"No, why?" She simply answered.

"I was wondering, actually Kate wanted to ask you, well both of us wanted to know if you were up to a double date tomorrow night"

"That would be great, if I had a date to go with." Maura answered trying to find something in her desk to keep her busy.

"Well, actually, Kate knows a guy, Kevin, he works with her in the hospital, she says that he's smart… well, he is a doctor so... He is really handsome too."

"I don't know Jane. I don't really feel like going out."

"Oh, come on Maura! It will be fun, we haven't gone out since you went to New York. You don't even have to worry about anything." Jane said and hoped it would convince Maura. When she noticed that her friend wasn't very interested, she tried again. "Besides you don't feel like going today, if you refuse now you might be sorry tomorrow."

"What about Jack?" Maura asked giving up.

"My Ma will take care of him. Like I said, you don't have to worry about anything, just be ready at eight okay?" Jane said smiling at Maura already heading to the door.

"Okay." She answered smiling as well at Jane as she left.

* * *

It was 7:45PM and Maura waited patiently in her living room for her male date to arrive so that they could go to the restaurant to be with Jane and her female date.

Kevin was a nice looking man but what impressed Maura the most was his socialism. The guy didn't seem to shut up, for the 20 min. ride from Maura's house to the restaurant he just kept talking which was actually good for Maura because she didn't feel like talking. All she had to do was nod and occasionally pretend that he was funny. Kevin was wearing a dark blue suit that fit him well with a shirt with two bottoms undone. He was driving a black two seats BMW that made Maura assume he was probably very wealthy as he also mentioned some of his family houses in New York and Europe.

They got to the restaurant and Kevin rushed to open the door to help Maura. The restaurant wasn't too classy nor too common. Maura thought that it was perfect for an evening like this. But she couldn't say the same about her date.

"Is everything alright?" Maura asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He answered.

"It's just that you seem a little uncomfortable."

"No, I just wasn't expecting... this." He said and threw his hands in the air while looking at the space that they were in.

"Well, I think it's nice." She said smiling.

"Your table's ready. "The waitress said behind them. They both turned around and saw a young woman smiling at them. Maura smiled back and started following her to the table.

They were given a round table with four seats in the middle of the restaurant. Ahead of them was a small dance floor and a black piano where an old pianist was preparing his show. They sat at the table and the waitress who had been guiding them asked if they needed anything else. Maura politely refused her offer and said that she would wait for the others to arrive; Kevin already ordered a whiskey and waited until the waitress turned around before starting to talk to Maura again.

"So Maura, tell me about yourself. I barely heard a word from you." He said smiling at her.

She didn't know what to say, or rather what he wanted to hear so she just started with the basic.

"There is not much to say" She tried to smile. " I grew up here in Boston, when I was a teen I moved to France where I attended a boarding school and came here again to start college at the age of 17."

"Oh, that seems nice; did you immediately start working at the BPD after you graduated?" He asked.

"No." She answered. "I traveled a bit after I finished my studies and I had a few jobs in different countries but when I started looking for a job here in the States this position was offered to me." Maura watched Kevin take a sip of his drink from the corner of her eye as she looked at the door hoping that an amazing brunette would appear.

"What about your family?" He interrupted her thoughts. She didn't understand why he was asking so many questions because he didn't seem that interested in any of her answers anyway but she kept answering them politely.

When Jane and Kate finally arrived Kevin was on his second whiskey on his way to his third and Maura was starting to get uncomfortable with him being extremely close to her. They ordered their food and Maura had to admit that she was having a good time with Jane and Kate telling her all kind of crazy stories about Jack. In fact she was so caught up in the conversation that she forgot about her date sitting next to her. She only noticed his presence when he tapped her on her shoulder to invite her for a dance. She thought about refusing him but then she looked at Jane who gave her an encouraging nod and she decided to go.

He wasn't that bad of a dancer but wasn't exactly the regular kind of guy that Maura would appreciate neither. He was good looking but he was very rough on his pick-up lines. It was starting to make her very uncomfortable now and Maura could definitely smell the strong liquor on his breath. He started telling her a story about his childhood and that his mother had made him take dance classes but she wasn't paying attention as she was too focused on the tall Italian that had made her way to the dance floor as well. She watched Jane and Kate interact for a while, how they talked, how they laughed, how they looked at each other, and most of all how they moved. She noticed how Jane's hands moved on Kate's waist and pulled her closer to her. The pianist started to play a slow, really the kind of melody that forced two bodies to be close and Maura couldn't bare it anymore. She looked back to her date and said that she had to go to the bathroom.

She was about to leave the dance floor when a hand tapped her shoulder, she turned around ready to give her date some lame excuse about her feet hurting and that she really needed to use the bathroom only to find Jane smiling at her.

"May I have this dance?" Jane asked with a funny voice trying to look like a gentleman.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Maura answered playing along with Jane.

"Oh I don't, you will see." Jane played as well. She gave Maura her hand and she took it with a smile.

The made her way to a close corner that had less people than where they were before but they were still close enough to see Kate dancing with Kevin now. They were looking at them dance when Jane spoke.

"He is a douche bag, uh?"

Maura looked at her confused.

"You barely talked with him the entire night. Did he say something to you?"

Maura looked at him for a few seconds. Was she going to tell Jane that he was trying to feel her up under the table all night even after she took his hand off her multiple times… Was she going to tell her that he asked her to have a 'little fun' with him in the bathroom while they were waiting and when she refused he answered that he was just going to have to wait until later then… She wasn't going to tell any of this to Jane.

"He is not really my type." Maura simply answered and looked back at Jane.

"Great." Jane breathed. She was still looking at him and when she realized what she said she turned quickly to look at Maura again and tried to play it off. "I mean good because I won't have to, you know, beat the crap out of him in a corner somewhere then." She said playfully but deep down she was speaking the truth.

Maura lowered her head and rested it on Jane's shoulder. "Thank you." She muted. They danced in silence for a few minutes and then Maura talked again.

"How have Jack and Kate been doing?" She asked. She knew that the little boy didn't interact with Kate that much.

"Good, he is always a little cranky when she is around but I'm starting to think that he is getting used to her, so I guess that's good."

"Mmhmm. So she spends a lot of time with him then?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, well, she spends the night sometimes and has dinner with us most of the time. I think he was just a little jealous because I don't spend that much free time with him as I used to."

"Mm." Maura though about it for a second, she knew Jack wasn't like that. He didn't mind if he had to share something or someone, but she didn't knew how much of their time Jane had diminished to be with Kate so she wasn't the one to talk. "Yeah, he will come around." She smiled.

"Hey, I hope so. I have something I want to show you." Jane said and turned them around so that Jane wasn't standing in the direction of Kate and Kevin anymore. She put her hand in her pocket and Maura thought that she was going to show her a picture of Jake on her telephone but there was no need to hide it from their dates if it was a simple picture.

It was a pretty keychain with a key attached to it that Jane held carefully in her hand.

"I'm going to ask her to move in with me." She said looking down at the key with a huge smile. "What do you think?" She asked finally looking at Maura.

She didn't know what to say. Weren't they just having a conversation about how Jack not interacted that well with Kate? And now Jane was asking her opinion asking the woman to move in with her? What was she thinking?

"I think that's good." Maura tried to smile "If that's what you want, if it makes you happy." She finished and smiled again, Jane looked back to the key in her hand again. Maura tried to read Jane. She almost couldn't understand her; Jane looked confused at first but all of the sudden a smile appeared. Not one of her best ones, not like when she found out that Jack had said his first word or when she listens to his educator talking about how great his behavior is, it was just a smile.

Jane nodded and then gave Maura a long hug. "Thanks, that means a lot."

* * *

What did you think? Let me know please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go, chapter 8. I'm sorry that I lost some of the readers for this story and I'll probably lose some more after this chapter but this is my story and I can write it in the way I want, as long as someone continuous reading I will continuing writing. Besides there are like 3000 other stories that you can read if you don't like this one.

_**And this will be Rizzles!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was only when she was pinned to her front door that she realized what she had done.

"Would you like a glass of wine or a beer?" She asked politely but she just wanted to get a little more space between them.

After what Jane told her in the restaurant, about asking Kate to move in with her, Maura just wanted to forget all about it and this seemed like a good idea at the time but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Baby, I don't need anything else." Kevin said and started to kiss her neck.

Maura was trying to enjoy or at least tolerate what was going on but she couldn't. When she invited Kevin to come to her house her only thought was to forget about the beautiful Italian for a few hours. She didn't care that it had to be with a guy like Kevin, or at least at the time she didn't but as he kept on touching her, she couldn't help the way her mind trailed off to Jane and the way she breathed in relief when Maura said Kevin wasn't her type. She felt disgusted that she said that to Jane and yet, she had brought him home anyway and she hated the fact that she was giving Kevin what he wanted.

"I think we should take it slow." Maura said in another attempt to get him to stop.

"Kevin!" She said when he was about to take his hands a little too far underneath her dress. He looked up at her but then continued anyway. "Kevin, I mean it!" She pushed him away harshly this time.

"What?" He yelled at her.

"I would like for you to get out please." She was afraid. This guy wasn't that big but he was still a lot stronger that Maura.

"What?" He asked trying to look calmer. She stared at him with fire burning in her eyes. "Okay, okay." He said and walked up to her. "I'm sorry but I thought that this was what you wanted." He stepped closer to her again and had raised his hand to cup her face but she stopped him again.

"I think you should go." She said. She was looking away from him as he tried unsuccessfully to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry okay? We can go slow if that's what you want." But he didn't wait for an answer as he started kissing her again.

"I would really prefer if you left please." He looked at her and then finally pulled away.

"Fine." He said mad. "Fine." He said again and went to the door. "It's your loss anyway." He said as he walked past her on his way to the door.

Maura watched the black car drive away from her house before allowing herself to let a tear roll down her face. She sat down on the floor and her back hit the wall. She thought back at the day that they signed the papers to get the custody of Jack. In her mind that was the day that they truly became a family and she would never forget the way Jane had lifted her in the air when they left the court house. She remembered the way Jane was smiling at her the whole trip back home and the words she spoke to her son that night as she put him to sleep. Most of all she remembered the words that Jane said to her when they were alone on her couch drinking some champagne that Jane had bought on the way back just because she didn't want to pass this event without celebrating.

_"Here you go." She said and handed me a full glass of champagne._

_"Thank you." I said and watched her sit next to me on the couch._

_She watched me with a smile and then raised her glass._

_"Let's make a toast." She said._

_I turned to her a little more so that we were facing each other and raised my glass waiting for her to speak._

_"To the most amazing human being I've ever got the chance to meet." She said and by this time I wasn't sure who she was talking about exactly._

_"I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me. Without you any of this would be impossible." She continued._

_"You don't have to thank me Jane." I said and her shoulders fell immediately as she looked upset at what I had just said. "Are you kidding me Maura. If it wasn't for you I would still be driving myself crazy with all the papers and forms and crap. You were the one with all the important contacts and stuff. I'm serious Maura. If it wasn't for you, Jack wouldn't be mine. He wouldn't be ours." _

_She hold my hand. She was staring into my eyes in a way that she had never done before, I didn't want it to ever end but it did faster than I expected, she raised her glass again and finished._

_"So," She cleared her throat. "A toast to you, for always being here for me and for being the best, kindest, smartest, sweetest person I know. To a life full of happiness with Jack. To our little weird family. Thank you! And thank you for being my best friend." She gave me a hug and I was trying so hard not to let her see me cry that I almost missed her sweet whisper in my hear telling me she loved me. I'm not normally one to cry… It was weird because I was happy but I was sad at the same time because even though I had the person I've wanted for a long time hugging me right now, it wasn't in the way I wanted._

* * *

I know this one was a shorter one but I'll try to update soon :)


End file.
